Arcana-Supreme
"The common rabble are born into servitude for it is in their nature to serve; We are born into power because it is in our blood to rule. It is simple nature, there is nothing perverse or immoral in the acceptance of natural order." '' :"I disagree my dear friend, at least in part - for surely, if the lower classes were truly servile in nature they would make better servants than they do!"'' :''"I'll warrent they make poor servants, but argue they make poorer artisans of all crafts! Truly useless people might still be born to serve, though they are poor at it, and we should take pity upon them for it! At any rate, if they were not born to serve, why have they never sought to free themselves from servitude? And before you retort with that dastardly fraud Robert Lorliathe, I'd wager half my fortune he had as much arcana-supreme blood in him as not!" '' : - Extract from a discourse between two key characters within the Arcana-Supreme propaganda play: The Master of Beasts : Arcana Supreme Arcana-Supreme are exceptionally gifted individuals capable of extraordinary feats of arcane ability, the likes of which may only be matched by the clerical followers of the New Pantheon. One thousand years of near uninterrupted rule across Western Varia have resulted in an extreme pride and arrogance among most Arcana-Supreme, especially those dwelling in the Red City, highlighted by their general unwillingness to accept that Robert Lorliathe - the one man to have lead a successful war against them - was not a turncoat Arcana-Supreme. Location Arcana-Supreme are common across western Varia, residing primarily within the Redland Empire, where they are commonly regarded as rulers. Though some Arcana-Supreme may be found to the north in the Iron Valley, and in the Freefolk Dwellings in western-central Varia, they are much less common there. Furthermore, although the Sellederre Empire may be composed almost entirely of arcana spellcasters, they do not consider themselves to be Arcana-Supreme, and nor do the Arcana-Supreme accept those of the Sellederre Empire as brethren. Hereditary Hierarchy It is commonly thought that arcane ability is a hereditary trait, and subsequently Arcana-Supreme families are meticulous in the extension of their bloodlines. Arcana-Supreme marry for political influence or, more commonly, arcane progression. To love a commoner is considered disgraceful and socially unacceptable, whilst Arcana-Supreme children with no arcane talent are frequently abandoned, murdered, or pushed aside as an unfortunate embarrassment. It is not unheard of for entire branches of Arcana-Supreme families with no real arcana talent to find themselves severed from the family tree, or otherwise hidden from society. In most cases, the larger and more powerful Arcana-Supreme families work as insular councils, lead by the head of the family, each making decisions with far-reaching socio-political repercussions at the whim of family feuds and the trade of inter-family favours. Lifestyle One thousand years of being almost untouchable by the common populace have lead to most Arcana-Supreme families having near monopolistic power across their domain. In the Redland Empire, some Arcana-Supreme have attempted to integrate themselves more subtly into the leadership of their Western-Commonfolk peers by either hiding their arcane abilities, or refusing to emphasise their bloodline, but it is near common knowledge that anybody with any political power within the Redland Empire is Arcana-Supreme. Indeed, most of the supposed Western-Commonfolk monarchs are now Arcana-Supreme or puppets of Arcana-Supreme advisers. Outside of the Redland Empire, Arcana-Supreme may experience no small amount of distrust and fear from those they encounter who recognise the wanton ambition of the Redland Empire and it's Arcana-Supreme rulers. Historical Significance Arcana-Supreme were once found across all of Varia, dominating the continent through two rival empires: To the west, the Rommulite Empire; to the east, the Bennite Empire. After the collapse of both Empires in around 700PR, arcane abilities were gradually lost from the east, until no true Arcana-Supreme could be considered to be residing within that portion of the continent. Furthermore, during that time, the southern portion of the collapsed Rommulite Empire reforged their own desert culture, and cut all formal ties with the Arcana-Supreme, so although their descendants in the Sellederre Empire are still rich with arcane might, they no longer consider themselves to be in any way related to their Arcana-Supreme cousins. Because of this history, and the monumental war of liberation required in order to collapse the old Empires, most folk are highly distrustful of Arcana-Supreme, and will not hesitate to avoid dealing with Arcana-Supreme unless their is great profit involved.